


I Can('t) Hear Your Heartbeat

by InkDomain



Series: Once More With Feeling [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Horror, Child Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Violence, F/M, Forced caesarean section, Horror, Mental Health disorders, Murder, Obsessive Love Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDomain/pseuds/InkDomain
Summary: Levi eagerly awaits the arrival of his firstborn, excited to spend the rest of his days as a father.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Series: Once More With Feeling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	I Can('t) Hear Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This might be triggering for some, please note the tags and read with your own discretion.  
> Levi, due to his Obsessive Love Disorder and domestic abuser personality, ends up forcing an early delivery of his and the Reader's baby via caesarian section. This causes both the Reader and the child to die.  
> I don't own the characters.

Pregnancy is stressful for any woman, Levi knew this. Despite his disorder and his needing nature, he placed the wellbeing of his wife and future baby above himself. He already ensured that you stayed in the house when he was at work, locking and taking the key with himself to put his mind at ease knowing you were safe. You were barely able to waddle down the stairs on your own- how could he let you be that vulnerable in public where who knows what scum of the earth might target you?

No. You wouldn’t be hurt. You or your child. He took you to every doctor’s appointment, provided for you and with the wonders of the internet, there was no excuse for you to not order anything online. The house was rearranged, baby-proofed to Levi’s standards, and everything was made perfect for when your baby would be delivered. 

You playfully criticised him for being too over-bearing, your hand happily holding your extended stomach as you watched him perfect the nursery. He insisted on checking everything, four times over if he had to. Nothing was going to harm his family. He corrected your criticism- chastising you for even suggesting that he was being anything but a protective father and loving husband. 

His favorite moments about having you as his wife was the nights. Sharing the marital bed with his one true love, her stomach extended to nurture and grow their child, wrapped in his arms would never get old for him. He was always the last to fall asleep, reflecting on his life as he held his family in his arms. Even now, with his son swaddled in the powder blue blanket you had picked out, they were his favorite moments. 

You lay beside him, utterly exhausted from giving birth, letting him indulge in his reflections as he rocked the tiny bundle in his arms. He scarcely believed that this tiny, pink, wrinkled little thing was created from the love you shared. His heart swelled, a rare and soft smile graced his lips as he glanced down at you.  
“He has my nose.” He muses softly, reaching one of his blood-soaked hands over to caress your cheek. Already cold to the touch but not yet gripped by rigor mortis, Levi smeared red along your skin in a loving manner as you stared unblinking at the ceiling.  
“I wonder if he has your eyes.” He continues in his soft tone, not wanting to wake you. He returned his hand to support his son. The bundle did not more. No soft movements of tiny lung sucking in oxygen only to expel it, no gentle beating of the heart, no shifting in deep slumber. 

He slept, unmoving, in Levi’s arms. The blue blanket was stained despite Levi’s best attempts, his arms continuing to rock the child as he began to hum a tune. Ripped from his adoration of his baby by a harsh and repetitive knocking on the front door, he huffed. Blue and red lights painted the room from the police cars in the street outside. It was far too late for their sirens to be that loud.  
“I’ll go see what they want.” He sighs through his nose, displeased at being pulled away from his family. He shifts to you first, smiling once more. “I think it’ll be fine to let him sleep with us tonight, don’t you?” He doesn’t expect an answer nor waits for one. Leaning over you, he places your son into the gaping wound of your womb.

Your arms would not be able to hold him. Returning the child to its home for the past nine months would be the safest option- neither of you would accidentally roll onto him and smother him in your sleep. He stopped to admire the scene before leaving the room. Your pajama top was raised to expose your stomach, his incisions into your stomach and then your womb lining wasn’t exactly professional, but it did the job. Blood coated your skin, pajamas, and the bed beneath you. Wrapped securely in his blanket, your son was settled and protected within your womb once again. Levi left the room to answer the demanding shouts of the police, soaked in your blood, perfectly content to return to his waiting wife and baby.


End file.
